Distract Me
by Markroft Pie
Summary: Sherlock and John at the pool, unsure what to do
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry boys! I'm soooo changeable! It is a weakness with me. But to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you. Everything I have to say has already crossed your mind." Jims voice echoed through the dark pool as his loud footsteps boomed in the abandoned stadium and walked to face Sherlock

"Probably my answer has crossed yours." Sherlock replied. Lifting Johns gun to point at Moriarty.

_If I shoot him now, I will be killed by one of the other people and worse John will be killed too._

Sherlock snapped back into reality to see Jim smirking at him and then Sherlock lowered the gun to point at the bomb-laden jacket

At least this way there is still a chance that John can survive the explosion although it is unlikely that I will be able to endure the force.

John could feel his heart beating faster that it had ever done before. The same adrenalin that he had experienced while he was a soldier. Sherlock seemed to have frozen and everything was silent

'Bzz Bzz'

Sherlock flinched and hesitated before reaching to his pocket for his phone. Hand still holding the gun in the same position although shaking slightly now. Moriarty watched Sherlock's actions with a questioning expression.

'**Hold on Sherlock, we are coming. You need to distract Moriarty until we arrive. Mycroft'**

After reading it twice through Sherlock still didn't know what to do.

"Someone wanting to wish you farewell? Although I doubt it because everyone thinks you are at your flat, all safe" Jim made eye contact with Sherlock and cocked his head in a questioning manner.

John coughed loudly, making sure Sherlock hadn't forgotten about him. Suddenly Sherlock jerked violently

_Of course… JOHN!_

John knew Sherlock well enough to know that he had just come up with a solution. Before he could collect his thoughts, Sherlock had run back towards John and pushed him against the wall.

"Sherl- Sherlock what are y- you doi-" John managed to stammer before Sherlock leaned in and enveloped John's mouth in his own. He wanted to pull away but the was too shocked to move. John was still in shock when Sherlock shifted his own cheek down John's so he could reach his ear without Moriarty hearing.

"Follow my lead and everything will be ok"

Before John could reply Sherlock's lips were back against John's, pushing gently against his soft skin. The red dots were still pointing at Sherlock's back but he tried to ignore them.

Jim was still standing on the same spot, astounded by the sight and for once he didn't have any quick comebacks. Sherlock glanced over at him for a second, Jim's mouth hanging open just like he had demonstrated earlier.

He turned his attention back to John who was already gasping for air between each press of the kiss

_Wow, John is really a good actor… Unless he really is-_

His thought chain was stopped at the feeling of John's hands caressing up his back. Sherlock responded by placing his own long fingers on John's hips and drew him closer. John quietly moaned at the contact, pushing his hands into Sherlock's dark curls and pulled his head closer, making the kiss deeper. Gently prising Sherlock's lips open, he pushed his tongue smoothly into Sherlock's warm mouth, pulling harder at his tangled hair

'BANG! BANG!'


	2. Chapter 2

They both pulled back. Astonished.

The red lights had vanished and Moriarty was lying on his back, gasping for air, blood pouring from his chest. John and Sherlock stared at him, stunned by the sight.

"When I said distraction, I wasn't meaning anything quite like that" A suave voice came from the opposite door. Mycroft.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter. You managed to distract him long enough for us to arrive" John shot Sherlock a questioning look.

_Oh, of course. The text must have been from Mycroft!_

"Us?" Sherlock replied, still panting slightly. From behind Lestrade and a few other police officers entered.

"As you know, I can hack into every CCTV camera in London, lucky for you. I checked your website tonight and then followed you leaving the flat, all the way to the pool using them. As soon as I saw whom you were meeting here, I called Lestrade and asked him to meet me here. While you distracted Moriarty, we took down all his assistants and then of course we had to shoot Moriarty ourselves. We would have let you do it but you seemed to engrossed in what you were doing"

John felt his cheeks go pink; he looked up at Sherlock to see if he was embarrassed too. Sherlock had his stern expression back

"I could have handled it myself!" he snapped.

"Then why did you follow my order?" Mycroft replied, smiling.

Sherlock pushed past his brother and the police and walked over to the door, not looking back.

"Err.. I better go after him" John said slowly to Mycroft. He looked at the motionless body lying on the floor again; the scarlet blood had run down towards the pool edge and was dripping into the water, causing red billows in the liquid.

Then turned away and followed Sherlock out of the stadium to the road. Neither of them making eye contact. They stood in the cold air for a few minutes, silent. John realised that Sherlock had started to shiver and had a sudden urge to walk up to him and his arms around him. But he resisted, feeling that this probably wasn't the best of times. It was a while before they caught a cab, even in the middle of London it was hard to catch a taxi at that time of night but when they did they spoke no words all the way back to the flat.

As soon as they reached the flat, Sherlock sprinted out of the cab (leaving John to pay) and opened the door in record-breaking speed. He then leapt up the stairs two at a time and John heard the door of his room slamming.

John stood in the sitting room, unsure what to do. He yawned and reminded himself of the time so he decided to retire to his own room.

He laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling, John was sure he could hear pacing from the room below, he was sure that they would both struggle to sleep that night. He tried to put his mind to something less complicated, the date he had with Sarah the next day but his mind kept veering off to different topics, involving Sherlock.

Eventually John's eyelids started to feel heavy and he drifted off into a deep sleep. Usually his dreams would be about Afghanistan and the war but tonight his dreams were much more pleasant. Warm breaths on his neck, his body pressed against another and those long, slim, delicate fingers pulling him closer.

"John… John?" A familiar voice whispered through the dark.

John blinked, his eyes making out a tall figure standing at the end of the bed, leaning on the mattress

"Sherlock? What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry about leaving earlier. We should have talked this through"

Sherlock walked around to the side of the bed so he was closer to John who sat up and reached for the lamp only to find those long fingers closing round his wrist and pulling it away. Silence fell, and then Sherlock began so stammer.

"John… I thin- I th- I think I.. uhh.."

John lifted his free hand to Sherlock's face, making sure that this really was the man that he lived with. Making sure that this wasn't still a dream. His fingers caught on Sherlock's cheekbone; he stroked it and drew his other hand free from Sherlock's clasp so he could cup Sherlock's face in his hands. Sherlock responded by sitting down on the bed next to John and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh Sherlock" John whispered, staring into Sherlock's dark eyes. John pulled Sherlock's face closer to his. Their lips met again, as they had done earlier but this time they could both enjoy it more knowing that they really did care for each other and they were not just acting. They started pulling at each other harder. Hungry for more. Neither of them really knew how long they kissed or where they were, or what the time was. But that didn't matter because they had each other.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke to find his own naked body entangled in Sherlock's, who was still sleeping. He tried to remember exactly what had happened the night before but all the memories were hazy and unclear. He sighed and lay back, taking in the scent of Sherlock. It wasn't long before Sherlock awoke as well. He reached for John's body and pulled him closer. His hand strayed to John's chest and lay there, feeling John's heart beating.

"_I can stop John Watson too. Stop his heart."_

The words rang through Sherlock's mind, memories from the night before. John reached up and placed his own and on top of Sherlock's pushing his hand harder into his chest, closer to his heart.

"John? Sarah is waiting for you at the door." Mrs Hudson called up the stairs. John hesitated confused.

_Sarah? Why is she here?_

_Oh-No! The date!_

John glanced at the time.

_I was meant to meet her almost two hours ago, no wonder she is here._

He tried to scramble out of Sherlock's arms that were trying to pull him closer.

"Sherlock! I was meant to meet Sarah ages ago! Get off!"

He jumped out of the bed and pulled his clothes on as quickly as he could before running down to the hallway, where Sarah was waiting.

"John were where you?" She looked at him

"Are you ok… you look a bit flustered" Before he knew what was happening, he felt an arm coming from behind, wrapping round his waist and warm breaths on the back of his neck. John tried to pull away but it was too late. Sarah's eyes widened as she realised what had been happening.

"John! How long has this been going on for? You could have just told me!"

"Sarah! I can explain! This only started las-" The door of 221 Baker Street slammed as Sarah fled the flat.

Sherlock walked up to John and tried to pull him closer again.

"No Sherlock!" John pushed him away and stood to face him.

"I thought this was what you wanted!" Sherlock looked at John, confused.

"No Sherlock, I was going to leave her but not like that!"

"Why not? She got the message!"

"If you remember correctly, She owns the surgery that I work at. I could lose my job at any time!" John's voice was getting louder

"You can come and work with me?"

"And Sarah will go and tell everyone that were together"

"You don't want anyone to know?"

"No! At least not yet"

"Well you better get a shower, I expect Mycroft will be round soon"

"I bet he already knows" sighed John.

"He isn't a mind reader!"

"Fine I'll go and shower, and don't think that I forgive you for what you did to Sarah"

John stormed out of the room leaving Sherlock on his own.

_How can I make it up to John?_

He walked into the kitchen and sat down on a chair, listening to the shower running. He picked up his blackberry and looked at the local news

'Dead body found at pool'

_News gets around fast!_

He scanned the article for any mention of himself or John. None. He let out a sigh of relief, Mycroft must have asked the police to keep it quiet.

_I saved Johns life last night and now he wants me to apologise to him for helping him lose his girlfriend!_

"Bathroom's free now" John called. Sherlock couldn't help noticing how gorgeous John looked in his grey t-shirt and jeans. He absentmindedly ran his short hair, making it stick up in all directions. Sherlock's heart sped up

_John, my John_

"Are you going to get a shower?" John asked.

"Err… yes" Sherlock wandered into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

About 10 minutes later, there came a knock at the door, Sherlock had predicted right. Mycroft strode into the flat and sat in one of the armchairs. "I suppose you have already checked the news, I have asked the police to try and keep the matter quiet and not mention any names, it would not be good for your business if the public found out that you killed a man"

"It wasn't me who killed him Mycroft, it was you!" snapped Sherlock

"That is not what the public will believe though is it, he was _your_ enemy and it was you that arranged the meeting last night, your website is public!"

"If you haven't got anything useful to say then I suggest you leave."

"You haven't got any cases on, what are you going to do all day?"

"None of your business" Sherlock said.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock then John

_No, he can't know about Sherlock and me!_

Mycroft shook his head "Good day" and strode out the door.

"Well that was close!" Sherlock said as soon as he heard the door shut.

"Too close" John replied, "I'm going to apologise to Sarah"

"Good luck!"

"I hope that wasn't sarcasm!" John said as he walked out of the flat.

Sherlock was left alone in the flat, not sure what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken John all morning to convince Sarah to forgive him. He was lucky that she was so kind. John still wasn't in the mood to see Sherlock so he went to the local pub to get his lunch. He sat down and bought a sandwich. It wasn't long before Mike Stamford joined him.

"What are you doing here all alone?" asked Mike, "Was Sherlock giving you a headache again?"

"Kind of" John said slowly.

They spent most of the afternoon in the pub, watching a game of rugby on one of the big TVs. John didn't support either of the teams but he needed a break from the confusion.

John returned home about 7:00. He opened the door and walked into the flat. The blinds were drawn and candles were laid out on table.

"Sherlock?" John called softly. Sherlock entered with a big grin on his face, his violin in his hand.

"I tried cooking but I wasn't very good at it so I got us a takeaway"

"Why, what is this all for?" asked John.

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier," explained Sherlock.

"But you? Candles?"

"Well I got some help from Mrs Hudson, I told her I had a date" Sherlock smiled.

"That was so sweet of you Sherlock!"

"Shall we get started? I got us Chinese, I hope you like it."

John smiled and sat down opposite Sherlock.

"Your going to eat?"

"Of course" Sherlock said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Halfway through the meal Sherlock stood up and walked across the room.

"What are you doing"

Sherlock said nothing and leaned down to pick up his violin. Lifting it up to his shoulder and closing his eyes. He picked up the bow and laid it on the strings. Playing a soft tune, nothing that John recognised but it didn't matter, it was beautiful. After he had finished, he placed the violin and bow onto the coffee table.

"I never knew you could play that good" said John.

"You never asked"

John walked up to Sherlock and pulled him into another kiss.

"You forgive me then?"

"I was never really angry with you, I just had a lot on my mind" John answered, twisting one of Sherlock's shirt buttons.

"Good" Sherlock blew out the candle and leaned in to kiss John again.

They kissed passionately for only a few seconds before Sherlock got impatient and in one quick movement, pulled John's jumper and t-shirt over his head and started stroking his chest. John slowly started undoing the buttons on Sherlock's shirt, but again Sherlock became impatient and grabbed his own shirt and pulled hard before tossing it aside as quick as he could and pressed his chest to Johns. John gasped at the contact.

"Bedroom" John said, pointing towards the door.

"No" said Sherlock

"Now!"

"Fine" Sherlock said, hesitantly. John managed to steer them through the door and upstairs without breaking contact for a second. He pushed Sherlock into the pitch-black bedroom, against the wall and started tugging at his belt buckle.

"Ehem! Gentlemen?" John and Sherlock almost had heart attacks. The man leaned over and switched on the lamp.

"MYCROFT? What on earth?" Sherlock shouted, still him and John were half naked.

"I always thought that you were homosexual Sherlock"

"Why are you here and how did you get in?" Sherlock said, a bit calmer

"Don't be silly! I picked the lock and made my way upstairs while you were playing the violin in the sitting room. I wanted to see if you were gay or not"

"Can't we discuss this later?"

"Fine, I'll wait in the sitting room for you to finish"

"Bu-" John and Sherlock said, synchronised. But Mycroft had already left the room and was making his way downstairs.

"What was that all about?" asked John.

"Never mind, that is not important a the moment" Sherlock replied as he pushed John onto the bed.

Mycroft went to get himself a cup of tea from the kitchen. He picked up the teapot only to find intestines inside.

_Typical of my brother!_

He walked back into the sitting room. He heard loud moans from upstairs, groans, bangs, and his brother's name being shouted over and over again. Mycroft walked over to the bookcase where there was a radio. Turning it on to radio 3 and tried to put the volume up as loud as he could. Trying to drown out the disturbing sounds from above. He closed his eyes and tried to put his mind somewhere else.

_I really want to leave right now… But I still have to tell Sherlock._

Finally he drifted off into thoughts about his new CCTV system.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mycroft? MYCROFT!" Mycroft blinked and saw Sherlock and John standing in the doorway, in clean clothes.

"I believe you were asleep" Sherlock continued. "What was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"A few things actually" Mycroft replied. "First of all I want to be clear on your relationship and second of all, I have some news about Moriarty's death that will affect you."

"Lets start with that then" Sherlock said, sitting down on the sofa. John followed and bringing his knees to his chest, leaned against Sherlock who put his arm round John's shoulder. Mycroft shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, the snipers have been arrested and as witnesses, have been asked about the events of the other night. Lestrade is trying to convince the rest of the police force that they are liars and just want to get you both into trouble. But as you know, Lestrade has little power in this area."

"What exactly have they been saying?" John asked.

"That Sherlock killed Moriarty and are trying to get you arrested for murder"

"And they are going to listen to a few men who were breaking the law anyway over me? A respected detective?" Sherlock added.

"Unlikely but you will have to watch your step" Mycroft said.

John sighed and pushed up closer to Sherlock, who pulled him towards him so John was almost sat on his lap.

"And then to the other topic I had on my mind"

"Unnggh?" Sherlock replied. John had kissed him again. Sherlock kissed back, pulling John closer so that he was straddling Sherlock's lap.

"Your… uh… relationship" said Mycroft. He felt very awkward. Sherlock drew back from the kiss for just a second.

"Quite obvious I think… You are meant to be the cleverer one in the family!"

Then he kissed John again, harder. John smiled against Sherlock's lips, sensing the awkwardness in the room; he couldn't smile for very long though, Sherlock pushed his tongue into John's mouth, earning a moan from John.

"SHERLOCK! JOHN!" Mycroft shouted.

John and Sherlock broke the kiss and turned to look at Mycroft.

"This is important" he continued. "Think about this Sherlock, if you both were to split up permanently and John was to leave, he knows all your secrets and… well he could tell the police about them and well, there is enough to get you arrested" Mycroft said, before turning to looking at John. "Sherlock could tell the police about that cabbie you killed, that certainly won't be good for your reputation doctor"

"So you're saying that I might lose John as a friend if we were to have a sexual relationship?" Sherlock questioned.

"Exactly"

"Not going to happen" Sherlock finished, turning his head back to John, who was waiting to continue the kiss.

"Well, don't run to me when you get arrested" Mycroft said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"When have I ever run to you?" Sherlock asked, still staring into John's eyes.

"Goodnight gentlemen" glancing back to the couple for a second. Only to see John's mouth pressed against Sherlock's again. Mycroft tutted and walked out.


End file.
